


Come Down

by VegetarianEggroll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, British Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dark Academia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fencing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Himbo, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Private School, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianEggroll/pseuds/VegetarianEggroll
Summary: a story i decided to write purely for aesthetic purposes, character names are based off of greek mythology because i think about this a lot[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

New day, new week, new year. A clean slate, exactly what he needed. 

The weather was warm but cooling down, September’s weather bled slowly into the atmosphere, not too harsh of a transition but enough that it was still a noticeable change. 

His “spring” uniform wasn’t keeping him very warm but he preferred this rather than an excessive amount of heat that his other uniform would’ve provided him. 

He looks down at the paper in his hands once more before making his way to his new dorm. New year, new dorm, new dormmates, new friends. 

A familiar flood of black hair raced past him breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Melissa!” He shouts to get the girls attention.

Well, maybe not completely new friends. 

“Achilles?” The girl turns around and rushes at the boy without waiting for his answer. 

“Why are you so bloody tall?” She pulls him down to hug him tightly.

“Puberty, I guess?” He answers, smiling at her.

“A growth spurt and a haircut, living lavishly are we Atkinson?” She hooks her arm through his and drags him with her towards her dorms.

“I’m not allowed in the girls dorm” He says, still following her.

“It’s fine, you're not going to get kicked on the first day” she pauses “what wing are you in anyways?”

“CR, Well obviously ‘R’ that’s where all boys’ dorms are…”

“You're in luck!” she claps “I'm in CL so you can just walk from mine to yours!”

“What room?”

“342”

“I’m in 245”

“Little bit of a walk but it probably won't take long,” she gestures at his long legs.

The two quickly make it to her dorm, the walk going much faster since they were there to entertain each other. 

Achilles knocks on the wall next to her dorm door, “Well i’ll see you later then, probably in refect?”

“Don’t call it that, it sounds weird” she pauses “and yes, I will be seeing you later”

Achilles walks down the hallway to get to CR, glimpsing up everyone once and a while to look at the dorm numbers.

Melissa was right, it was a bit of a walk but it wasn’t very long, he thinks as he stops at his door.

He unlocks it swiftly and sees another familiar person. 

“Ti-?”

“It’s Andy” He interrupts, “It’s Andy now”

Achilles smiles at him, “All right then, anyone else showed up?”

“Nope, two in, two more expected” Andy says

“I forgot that you had four dormmates in Year 13” he sighs loudly and collapses onto an empty bed.

“Oh poor me,” Andy mocks Achilles, “No where to put all of my skin care” he fake sobs.

“Oh shut it, there's just going to be less space for my fencing equipment if there’s more people” He says “when are fencing sign ups by the way?”

“After orientation I think,” Andy says, moving back to unpack his stuff.

Achilles follows suit, unpacking his suitcase into the nearest drawer. The boys aren’t allowed a few minutes of silence before the sound of the door opening is heard throughout the room.

Loud laughing is heard when a boy walks in followed by a girl, a little shorter than him. 

He had short dark brown hair that complimented his pale complexion, half frame glasses the color of worn asphalt, and a small gray earring in his left ear. 

“Hello Andy” the girl spoke.

Achilles’ eyes snap from the boy to the girl behind him. She was an attractive woman, light brown eyes almost resembling honey and a soft jawline that was framed nicely by the muted green hijab she wore.

“Hello” Andy blushed a dark red, almost the same color as the sweater he was wearing.

Achilles noted this and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The boy walked in further and waved at the girl.

“Bye then Pat” she smiled softly and walked out of the room.

Pat walked to the dresser on the other side of Achilles and started unpacking his already folded clothes.

“I’m Andy” The smaller boy breaks the silence, all of them look at him “and this is Achilles”

“Well I’m Pat,” his voice was soft and sort of pitched up but matched his face very well, “and i’ll be taking the top bunk if that’s alright?”

Achilles cleared his throat attempting to make it deeper “Yeah that’s fine”

Andy muffled a laugh into his hand, trying to pull it off as a laugh.

“D’you know if there’ll be another boy with us?” Pat asks.

“Probably not, it’s getting kind of late so we might be some of the fortunate lads with only 3 to a dorm.”

“Alright then,” Pat rubs his hands on his slacks and grabs a folded blanket and tosses it up to his bed, “I’ll see you later.”

“At orientation?” Achilles asks, a little desperate.

“No, I’m not going” he says “where is the gym, I need to sign up for fencing.”

“Oh! I can walk you” He answers loudly

“No, that’s fine if you would just point me towards it that would be nice”

Andy points in the direction “over there”

“Thank you” He leaves just as quickly as he came.

Achilles groans loudly, falling back onto his bed and puts his large hands on his face. 

“Nice going mate” Andy laughs loudly at his misery “so much for not coming off to strong”

“Says you” He props himself up on his elbows “I saw you blushing over that girl”

“Well she's my girlfriend I can blush over her”

“Girlfriend!” Achilles shouts “well, blimey then” he flops back down “maybe I am a douche”

“Not a douche, just an idiot” Andy says as he sits down next to him.

“I hope he sucks at fencing, so that I have to teach him” Achilles grumbles

“I take it back, a douche and an idiot”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "girth" and drama will start more in the next chapter :)

The metal bleachers were cold beneath Achilles legs, shorts were truly a terrible idea, maybe he should’ve followed suit and just worn his autumn uniform. 

He could only wait until Melissa came with a blanket or until his legs adjusted to the chill of the metal.

“Mr. Achilles Atkinson”

Speak of the devil.

“I’ve brought you your blanket sir” She makes a grand gesture

“Why thank you, Madam” He takes it gratefully, immediately tucking it underneath his legs.

Melissa sits down next to him, yanking a bit of the blanket to cover her own legs, she’s changed out of her normal clothes to her uniform. Following only some of the rules at the moment, her hair was still down, she was wearing a black lipstick still, and she wasn’t wearing ‘approved’ shoes. 

Achilles liked to consider himself a rule follower but even now that he was thinking about it his uniform wasn’t even being worn completely to the rule books standard. 

“I think I might go into fencing this year” Melissa says, tucking a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear.

“That would be nice, a familiar face this year” Achilles smiles at her, patting her leg he says, “always nice to know i’ll be winning, eh?”

“You cocky bastard” she hits him playfully, knowing it’s all in good intent. 

A loud buzzing interrupted their ‘dispute’ signaling that orientation was starting. The headmaster's voice fills the field everyone sits in, repeating the same words that have been spoken to them for the past 6 years. 

Maybe Pat was smart for not coming, I already know what's happening Achilles thinks to himself as he fiddles with the hem of the blanket. 

He tilts his head to look at Melissa and considers just getting up and leaving, but from a quick glance around he decides against it since no one else is getting up. 

He sighs gently and continues to space off ignoring the slight chill in the wind. 

The next hour is long, way longer than a normal hour usually feels. It just kept dragging on and on, and now he was finally able to get up, stretch and go hurry and sign up for fencing.

Fencing was one of the few things that Achilles liked, was good at, and could focus and devote his time too. That list was limited to fencing, doing hair, and rugby. Well, technically not rugby seeing as he wasn’t very good at it, he just really enjoyed hearing and watching it.

He walked in the doors of the gym expecting to see more people this year, hoping more people would join the team giving them a better chance at winning something but to his dismay there were two singular people, two of which were in the year below him. 

Three people for sign ups, well, at least he had a good chance of getting in.

He walks over to the sign up table and writes his name down, scanning the room once more, there's only two people in here now. Him and someone talking to the coach. He squints to see if he knows them and he does. It’s Pat, holding a small duffel bag chirping politely to the Coach.

He turns around and makes it back to his dorm, not wanting the other boy to see him in there. It wouldn’t be weird, this was something Achilles had been doing for five years and anyone could vouch for that fact. 

It just felt weird being in the same room as him without him knowing so he did the only thing he could, and well he was doing it well. He was already halfway to his dorm and he didn’t plan on stopping now.

He opened the door and flopped on his bed, already tired. He was glad this was just a “tour” day, he already knew all his teachers and classes. He could easily sleep the day away and not have to deal with anything until tomorrow. 

Andy was probably with his girlfriend and Pat wouldn’t be back for a while, ten minutes at least if he left right now. Maybe five if he were a bit taller. 

Achilles laughs to himself at his small joke. 

He shimmies over to his bag and digs out his schedule, looking once more to make sure he has it down before he finally drifts off to sleep.

A sleep that lasts for the rest of the day.


End file.
